


Your Wish is My Command

by hyunsome (daemyeon)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hyunjin has a crush, Hyunjin has a lot of sexual thoughts and is slightly unhinged but in this house we do not kinkshame, Lee Know is a Psychic, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Sex, Spanking, They also kiss sometimes, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, not much but i'm warning you anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemyeon/pseuds/hyunsome
Summary: Minho is a psychic who can read thoughts of people who are in close proximity to him. Usually he is able to use it to his advantage, but his nonstop horny roommate Hyunjin has started to fantasize unholy things about him and he is at his breaking point.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Hyunjin, get fucked. ♡  
> I wrote this silly little thing a while ago and thought today is the perfect day to post it.  
> Please read the tags carefully before proceeding. And also let me know if i missed something. This is kinda hard to tag because of the whole psychic thing going on.

"No, please don't-"  
Minho closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. Moans and grunting filled his head and he let his forehead fall onto the dining table. Hyunjin who was reading on his phone, Minho knew exactly what story, startled. The sounds finally stopped.  
"You okay?" Hyunjin asked, craned his neck and leaned against the backrest of the chair he was sitting on backwards. He let his arm with his locked phone dangle, the other hand supporting his head.   
Minho just stared at him. "A headache."  
"Why not go to bed? There's no schedule tonight." Hyunjin was wearing a dress shirt and a tank top, exposing his upper arms by only half wearing his shirt. His black hair was bound in a low ponytail. There was a red glow around his nose and on his cheekbones, maybe from the story he had just read, maybe because the heater was just running a little too warm.

Minho wished sleep would be the solution, but as soon as Hyunjin would go to bed, he'd take part in Hyunjin's dreams again. Being a psychic had it's positive sides mostly, knowing exactly what a person was thinking most often got Minho pretty far. But he had to be careful to keep that secret. Hyunjin was a different level. They had been roommates for a while, and occasionally being horny was super normal for men their age, but recently it seemed all Hyunjin was thinking about was sex.   
"I wish i could sleep, my head is so noisy recently."  
_He sure works a lot recently,_ Hyunjin thought. Then said, "Hmm, maybe you need some time to yourself then? What about taking a bath?"   
And then Minho was hit with a very graphic image of him in the bathtub. He pretended to rub his temples to hide the violent blush that he had coming.   
"I don't think that's going to help me."   
Hyunjin was still thinking about Minho in the bathtub and Minho tried his hardest to disconnect their brains but to no avail.   
"I'm all out of ideas."   
_Yeah, because you've been thinking about me naked, thank you very much._ Minho wished Hyunjin could read his thoughts for a change.  
"I wish I could help, Lino." Hyunjin pouted. Minho only laughed at that and stood up, heading to the bathroom, trying to lose the image of himself in the bathtub. He surely couldn't tell Hyunjin to stop thinking thoughts. 

He splashed some water into his face and walked out of the bathroom. When he came back to the kitchen, Hyunjin had switched to reading a book in English, thinking hard about the vocabulary.   
"How many times do you want to read the same scene between Mr Grey and this woman? Like, I’m exhausted from even reading two sentences," Minho bent over his shoulder to pretend to read, even though he had heard the entire passage since entering the room.  
Hyunjin startled and closed the book. "I don't even read it that much."  
_Often enough that I know the spanking scene by heart._ Minho thought and patted Hyunjin's head.  
"Oh, I thought you reread these every half year." Minho teased.   
Hyunjin giggled. _Every other month if my webtoons don't update._   
Minho, pleased with himself, fell down on the sofa and started scrolling through his phone. Why was he even here? He could've just locked himself in the bathroom and not hear anyone's thoughts.   
Hyunjin put the book away and laid his head down on Minho's lap who immediately began brushing through his hair. Habits of a cat owner.   
_I should ask him… But… what if he rejects?  
_ Poor Hyunjin, his brain wasn't really taking it easy on him.  
"Is there something bothering you?" Minho asked, still petting Hyunjin's head.   
"How can you _always_ tell?"  
"Empathy?"  
"Good joke, Sir."   
"Maybe i just know you well, Hyunie. Now spit it out."  
A million thoughts crashed over Minho, too many to make sense of. Hyunjin sometimes did that to him, absolutely overloading his system.   
"I think there's something wrong with me," Hyunjin began. "You know, i like men and women…"   
“Yes i do…” Where was this going?  
"Recently I really don't find anyone attractive… And it's so weird?" _Anyone but you…  
_ Minho looked at the ceiling to hide his blush. Hyunjin had a death grip on him today.   
"Like, I'm reading all these webtoons and they're super hot, but when i want to have sex i can't seem to spot someone who … fits my likes?"  
"You mean sexually you think no one can match you?" Minho asked, knowing fully well that wasn't what Hyunjin meant.  
"Not.. that. I mean. I do get off and people can make me orgasm but after I leave it's all a really weird feeling."  
"Maybe you want a relationship?"  
"Hnmm… Maybe. But who would want me?"  
"You silly. Half the world would fall on their knees before you."  
Hyunjin laughed at the imagination. Then blushed. And then Minho saw how Hyunjin imagined Minho kneeling. On one of their beds, Hyunjin with spread legs laying naked in front of Minho.   
Minho coughed and the fantasy vanished from Hyunjin's thoughts.   
"Don't think too much about this. You'll find the right person." Saying this left Minho with pain in his chest. What was he going to do about this?  
_I found him…  
_ "Do you want some coffee? I'll get you some?"  
Hyunjin just turned his head, face down in Minho's lap and breathed in.  
_No, i want you.  
_It took Minho his entire strength to stroke Hyunjin's hair as if he hadn't just heard a confession. Minho's heart ached, but he knew he had to wait for Hyunjin to say it out loud. 

Minho had closed the curtain on his bed and stared at the darkness. Hyunjin had gone to bed a while ago, reading some explicit webtoon and thinking in circles if he should masturbate or if that would wake Minho. When Hyunjin thought about the hassle of cleaning a dildo Minho couldn't help but snort audibly.   
"I didn't know you were still awake, Hyung," Hyunjin said.   
Minho moved the curtain to look at Hyunjin. "I- I was just looking at a funny cat picture, good night."   
_He isn't wearing anything again, i wonder how he doesn't feel cold.  
_ Hyunjin had decided that masturbating with his fingers would be enough, hopefully.   
Minho couldn't stop himself from listening to Hyunjin's thoughts, his penis that had been in tumult since Hyunjin had bedded his head on it earlier, still yelling at Minho.  
Hyunjin thought about Minho's naked body, Minho pushing him into the mattress, caressing every inch of his body.   
Minho heard the clack of the lube bottle cap, and suddenly Fantasy Minho was fingering Hyunjin.   
Hyunjin huffed, accompanied by a small squelching sound. Hyunjin’s fantasy shifted to Minho fucking him from behind, Hyunjin tied to the bedframe with black ribbon.  
Minho began pumping his dick to Hyunjin's fantasy. When Minho turned to lie on his stomach, Hyunjin stopped for a second, irritated at the sudden movement and sound, but immediately continued when Minho suppressed all of his possible noises instantly. Minho wished he could see Hyunjin's face in Hyunjin’s fantasy but he had to make up the expressions himself.   
Hyunjin imagined Minho coming inside and just in time the real Minho realised he had to cut this damn mental connection to not experience an orgasm that was not his. He still came into his hand and messed up his bed sheets as Hyunjin, suppressing moans, fingered and stroked himself through his orgasm.   
For a short while, Minho remained on his stomach, trying to listen to Hyunjin's thoughts but there were none. Minho grinned to himself about Hyunjin quite literally jerking his brains out. Then the cum became sticky and he heaved himself out of bed.   
Hyunjin lay in his bed, butt naked, curled up on himself, his hair fanning out beneath him. He had fallen asleep. 

Hyunjin hadn't moved since Minho had left to fetch a wet towel from the bathroom, Minho not being able to let Hyunjin sleep like that. Minho had pulled on boxer briefs after cleaning up and sat down carefully on the edge of Hyunjin bed. His heart and mind were screaming at him. But for once it wasn't mixed with Hyunjin's thoughts. Hyunjin wasn't even dreaming.   
Minho tried to make this the least awkward situation for both of them, yet … it was a hella weird situation from the beginning.  
He placed his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder, gently shaking him. Hyunjin woke, dizzy, disoriented and stared at Minho who was holding the wet towel in his hand.   
"Shh, better clean this up before it gets sticky and unpleasant…"  
_Am i dreaming?  
_ "No you're not. Turn around I'll help you." Minho hoped intently Hyunjin was too tired to realise he hadn't asked that question out loud.  
Hyunjin reluctantly exposed his body, letting Minho wash him clean. Minho tried his best not to listen in on Hyunjin's thoughts, but he'd already noticed a while ago that ignoring Hyunjin's thoughts was an especially hard task. This time they were a mushy collection of disbelief and admiring Minho’s hands.  
He wiped over Hyunjin's penis, making him twitch in surprise.   
"Hands," Minho commanded and Hyunjin willingly offered his hands so Miho could clean them too.  
"You should shower in the morning. Turn over on your stomach."   
Hyunjin did and moaned slightly when Minho removed the lube from his buttcheeks and around his entrance.   
"Next time…" Minho started but stopped himself. And then he threw all his hard resistance over board. "Next time just ask me, I'll help you."  
Hyunjin shook. "Stop joking with me." _I could never ask you to do these things to me. You don't like me like that.  
_"It's not a joke. Good night." And he pressed a kiss onto Hyunjin's cheekbone, leaving him in his bed, with a shitton of thoughts Minho was all very glad to listen to.

The next morning was weird. Minho woke up to Hyunjin already showering and everything being awfully quiet. Sleepy, he made his way to the kitchen, made a coffee for himself and then immediately the one Hyunjin wanted despite not even being in the same room with him. How was he able to tell?  
Minho hadn’t even noticed Jisung in front of the refrigerator trying to decide what to eat for breakfast. Only then it struck Minho he hadn’t heard a single thought yet. Besides his own of course. He tried to listen in on Jisungs thoughts. Just a bare whisper of _Kimbab?_ Minho scratched his head. He had been careful not to overload his powers with Hyunjin’s orgasm so why did they feel like they had a muscle ache anyways? He remembered the first time he had accidentally burnt his powers on a strong emotional response. He hadn’t been able to use his mind-reading for a whole week. Walking through life felt… different.  
Minho’s thoughts were interrupted by Hyunjin literally skipping into the kitchen yelling about wanting yogurt.   
“Oh, you’re too loud Hyunjin!” Minho said and gave Hyunjin the other coffee cup. Hyunjin stared at him, brows furrowed.  
“Hyunjin didn’t say anything.” Jisung had finally decided on the kimbab and unpacked it from the plastic.   
“Ah… Sorry.” Minho left Jisung and Hyunjin confused in the kitchen. Shit.

Minho was on edge the entire day, trying not to mess up again and making it up to Hyunjin by reading literally any of his wishes, partly because Hyunjin’s was the only voice Minho was able to hear clearly in his head. He caught a fraction of Bangchan’s thought _Lino behaving weird._ While he was getting Hyunjin, who pretended not to be freezing, a jacket. 

The kitchen was deserted. Minho fell into one of the chairs, he needed a minute of quiet, but not too quiet. Minho didn’t notice Bangchan and Felix getting ice cream from the refrigerator, or Seungmin stealing crisps from the emergency cupboard.  
When Hyunjin came to sit on the sofa, Minho finally looked up. Hyunjin was thinking about Minho. How weird Minho’s behaviour was.   
_I shouldn’t have done that last night… He was so different today, almost like he could read all of my thoughts._ Then Hyunjin’s thoughts drifted back to last night. _What… What if I ruined our relationship?What if he doesn’t like me anymore and only did this today to appear-  
_ “Hyunjin stop it.” Minho had risen from his chair to stand next to the sofa.  
“I-”  
“No, i know. I know you’re overthinking something.” Minho congratulated himself for this spectacular safe. “I can see it on your face.”  
Hyunjin blushed. _Can he tell how much i want him to fuck me, too? How deep i want his dick up my ass?  
_ Minho cleared his throat and looked away. This wasn't going as well as he thought and his dick was growing hard.   
"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day." Hyunjin asked and leaned back against the sofa, spreading his legs.   
"Yeah, just a bit under the weather. Sorry how i reacted to you." Minho was looking at the wall behind Hyunjin.   
_Please look at me.  
_ Minho slowly shifted his head, not wanting to immediately obey, but he looked at Hyunjin.   
His hair was messy but still pretty, the too large shirt falling off his shoulder and exposing his collarbone, his boxer shorts revealing naked legs, so pretty Minho wanted to bite into Hyunjin’s thighs. Minho had to rip his gaze off Hyunjin's thighs to look him in the eyes.   
_Did he just check me out?_ Then Hyunjin shifted as if uncomfortable. Had Minho not read his thoughts, he might have assumed Minho was making him uncomfortable. _My dick hurts so much I need-  
_ Minho dropped to his knees between Hyunjin's legs, his hands on Hyunjin's thighs, thumbs pressing into the soft inside. Hyunjin's brain provided Minho with a bunch of lewd images, one he liked particular was where he ate cum out of Hyunjin's ass. Then Hyunjin became confused. _Why is he-? what's he doing? oh my god stay calm Hwang Hyunjin, this is probably a stupid joke.  
_ Minho looked up at Hyunjin, trying to best convey he was being serious without saying a word. Hyunjin blushed at the intensity of Minho's eyes, his thoughts shutting up for a second. Then, a single thought. _He's so beautiful.  
_ Minho moved his hands closer to Hyunjin's hips, under the hem of the shorts, massaging the skin there. Hyunjin let out a small moan, and immediately held his hands before his mouth to keep his noises low.   
Minho pulled down Hyunjin's boxer shorts and finally Hyunjin understood that this wasn't a joke. Minho grabbed the closest sofa pillow and moved it under Hyunjin's hips. Minho took Hyunjin's already hard penis in one of his hands and carefully pumped it. Hyunjin let his head fall back, his neck stretched, still drowning out his sounds with his hands.   
Minho licked two of his fingers, coating them in saliva. "There's no lube, i hope this will do."   
Hyunjin huffed. _Pain is fine_ .  
Minho decided to ignore the layers of that statement, maybe for another time that was useful.   
Minho stroked his finger over Hyunjin's entrance, making him shake. He slowly inserted a finger, watching Hyunjin's reaction closely. And then the second. _More_ .   
Minho didn't want to move his fingers because they felt too dry, so he lowered his head and licked over Hyunjin's entrance.  
"Oh my God," Hyunjin was breathless, trying to comprehend what Minho was doing to him. Hyunjin pressed his thighs against Minho's shoulders when Minho stuck his tongue inside. Minho slowly moved his fingers, stretching Hyunjin, his tongue exploring every millimetre he could reach. He began pumping Hyunjin's dick to the rhythm of his tongue.   
Hyunjin was coming apart, barely able to hold back his moans. _I'm close so fast, this is embarrassing.  
_ Minho curled his fingers, looking for Hyunjin's prostate. Hyunjin's legs almost hurt Minho's shoulders when he had found the spot. He gently pressed it, while still pumping Hyunjin's penis. Hyunjin came immediately, Minho didn't even have time to cut his mental connection and the same orgasm washed over him, all while he was trying to pleasure Hyunjin through it. When Hyunjin became boneless, Minho removed his tongue and fingers, and carefully let go of Hyunjin's dick.   
Hyunjin was blissfully fucked out, his hands still covering his mouth. Minho stood up with shaky legs. Hyunjin looked at him.   
_That was so hot, he's so hot- Did he really just do that???  
_Minho wiped his chin with his sleeve. "I'm gonna clean my mouth, maybe you should…" He gestured vaguely at Hyunjin's cum smeared shirt.

Hyunjin only drank some tea for dinner, staring at Minho from behind his mug. When Minho was about to take a bite, he heard Hyunjin's voice in his head. _He kissed my ass before he kissed my lips.  
_ Minho let go of his chopsticks and the spoon he was holding, dropping it in his soup and spilling quite an amount around his bowl.   
"Please, I'm begging anyone to talk to Hyunjin," Minho said while getting a towel to clean up the mess he made.  
Felix immediately launched into conversation, but Hyunjin wasn't listening. He was imagining a bondage session with Minho, spanking included.   
Minho was flushed red and stared at Hyunjin who was appearing to calmly sip his tea. Minho tried to eat while a full porno was playing in his head thanks to Hyunjin. Just why did he have such problems cutting Hyunjin's thoughts out?  
Hyunjin was imagining Minho deep inside him, both of them moaning. Fantasy Hyunjin seeing stars, back arched off the mattress, held by Minho's strong arms.  
"Minho your nose is bleeding," Felix was worried and immediately got up to fetch paper towels.   
"Ah shit," Minho couldn't keep himself from glaring at Hyunjin. The fantasy had stopped and was replaced with Hyunjin having a lot of questions. Felix stuffed the paper towels into Minho's nose and went back to his seat to continue eating.  
"Hyunjin we need to talk," Minho said and got up to drag Hyunjin behind him.

Hyunjin's thoughts were racing and so were Minho's but he could barely hear his own. He dragged Hyunjin into their bedroom and pressed him against the door.  
Hyunjin's thoughts stopped for a second. Then he imagined Minho fucking him against the door.   
"Good lord, stop being horny for a second," Minho said and the Fantasy vanished.  
"How-"  
"What I'm about to tell you is a secret and I want to keep it that way okay."  
Hyunjin nodded eagerly.   
Minho took a deep breath. He had never told anyone about this before, with good reason.   
"I can hear and see thoughts."  
"Like your own? I can do that too," Hyunjin pouted and laid his head to the side.  
"Of other people."  
Hyunjin erupted in laughter. "Good joke, you had me there for a second."  
Minho frowned. "I mean it. Think of something you want and i will tell you what you thought of."  
Hyunjin closed his eyes and imagined Minho grabbing his face, kissing him, them making out still leaning against the door.  
"What did I even expect," Minho smiled. "Here goes nothing."  
He took Hyunjin's face in his hands and Hyunjin stared at him. Minho turned his head a little and kissed Hyunjin. He licked his tongue over Hyunjin's bottom lip and sucked on it. Hyunjin gasped and Minho took the opportunity to explore Hyunjin's mouth with his tongue. Hyunjin's hands settled on Minho's waist, pressing him closer. Minho felt himself melting into the kiss, almost losing himself, but Hyunjin pushed him away.   
“Okay that was a _very_ good joke, but things like psychic powers don’t exist.” Hyunjin laughed and moved a hand through Minho’s hair, still holding him close.   
Minho frowned. He had expected this to be difficult, but not this impossible. He sighed.   
“Okay, then how about I tell you exactly what you thought of me during dinner?”   
Hyunjin swallowed. _This isn’t possible.  
_ Minho huffed a laugh. “You think? I never tried bondage, but it looked quite nice. You tied up… Barely able to move. Also I look way too hot in your mind. I barely recognised myself…”   
Hyunjin just stared at him with an open mouth. His mind was racing so fast, Minho had trouble keeping up.   
“This whole time?” Hyunjin managed.  
“I am usually able to turn it off but yours… not.”  
“So… you know everything? Like… every little thought?” Hyunjin was unconsciously kneading Minho’s shoulders.   
“As long as you’re in the same room… Not too far away…”   
“Oh god… I -” Hyunjin was putting the puzzle together in his head at lightning speed. “I didn’t know- I should’ve never thought _like that_ about you.”   
Minho took his face in both hands. "Baby. it's fine. I shouldn't have listened. I'm sorry."  
He waited for a response, but Hyunjin was avoiding his gaze.   
"I… I didn't hate it. It just was a lot to stomach sometimes," Minho said and pressed a kiss on Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin hummed.   
"So you're not… You don't think I'm stupid or anything? I just… You're just so damn hot Lee Minho, I couldn't help it." Hyunjin closed his eyes. Minho felt his blood shoot into his head.   
He kissed Hyunjin again, at a loss for words, until they were panting in each others arms. 

Minho pulled Hyunjin with him until he hit the edge of the bed and sat down. Pulling Hyunjin onto his lap, and put his lips on his again. When they broke apart, to catch a breath, Minho said "I can't give you bondage just yet but i-"  
_Please just take me apart.  
_ "I can try." Minho smiled and Hyunjin blushed, feeling exposed even though he was still wearing all of his clothes.  
Minho placed a kiss on Hyunjin's throat while pushing Hyunjin's shirt up. Then he latched onto where he suspected Hyunjin's artery and sucked, Hyunjin became light headed immediately, his thoughts becoming fuzzy. Minho decided to regret the hickey later, when Hyunjin had to wear turtlenecks and scarves for the entire week.  
He removed Hyunjin's shirt as Hyunjin moved on his lap, pushing their hips together. Minho laid back and pulled Hyunjin down with him, sucking on Hyunjin’s collarbones. Hyunjin huffed. _Harder.  
_ Minho bit into the skin, yet trying not to break it, and a shiver went through Hyunjin. Hyunjin's hands wandered over Minho's body, ridding him off his shirt. Hyunjin placed a quick peck in between Minho's pectorals and slid down to pull off Minho's jeans and underwear.   
Hyunjin's eyes sparkled as he was eye level with Minho's penis. _Pretty.  
_ "Holy Shit, Hyunjin," Minho blushed violently at the compliment.  
Hyunjin licked over the underside of Minho's shaft, then took him into his mouth, slowly sinking his head down until Minho was all the way inside. The little gagging sound coming from Hyunjin made Lino twitch.   
_Use me_ .  
Minho tried to think straight, did Hyunjin just pull a uno reverse on Minho?  
_Come on, I want to choke on your dick._ Hyunjin looked up into Minho's eyes, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.   
Minho's hips moved upwards on their own, his dick moving deeper down Hyunjin's throat. Tears formed in Hyunjin's eyes.   
Minho felt on the bedsheet for Hyunjin's free hand and intertwined their fingers. Minho squeezed his hand.   
_I'm okay, Hyung.  
_ Hyunjin moved his head back and Minho took the chance to immediately bury himself in him again, making Hyunjin gag stronger this time, but Hyunjin still hummed on his dick, sending vibrations through Minho's entire body.   
Minho grabbed Hyunjin's hand harder. "I'm close."   
Which Hyunjin seemed to take as a challenge to keep Minho's dick all the way inside, and then he moaned, controlled and absolutely conscious of it. He slowly moved his mouth over Minho's penis, making deliberately obscene slurping sounds and played with Minho's balls. When he pressed slightly on Minho's perineum, Minho suppressed a curse and bucked up his hips, coming down Hyunjin's throat. Hyunjin would have sucked him almost beyond sanity had Minho not pushed him off his penis.  
Breathless, he started at Hyunjin, who was standing up to undress.   
"Hey, i thought," Minho laughed and went with his hand through his hair. "I thought i was supposed to destroy you."   
"You can still do that. I didn't expect this either." Hyunjin was pulling off his socks and flicked them through the room. He just stood there, naked, confident and for a second Minho was scared of accidentally worshipping him as a god even though he didn't believe in things like that. Hyunjin was going through possible scenarios in his head while looking for the lube in his nightstand while Minho just watched his dick get hard again as Hyunjin produced a very graphic image of being tied up and fucked sideways. Fantasy Minho didn't seem to have any regard for possible injuries on either of them.   
Hyunjin held up the clear lube bottle, half empty, and a condom.   
Minho took them from him, forcefully, and pushed Hyunjin into the bed, face first.   
"You want pain? You can have that." Minho said, trying his best to make his voice growl, his own acting surprising him.  
Hyunjin whimpered but sounded more like an excited puppy judging by his thoughts.  
Minho grabbed a handful of Hyunjin's ass, digging his nails in until Hyunjin's skin turned red. Hyunjin's moan was heavenly.   
Minho had never done something like this before and smoothed his hand over where he had grabbed Hyunjin.   
_Hit me.  
_ "Good lord, Hyunjin…"   
"Please, just once?"   
"This won't be just once and I can tell," Minho sighed.   
"Maybe you'll like it. Just try once and we can stop if it's too much for you."  
"I'm worried for you though?"  
Hyunjin sighed. "I once got my ass spanked so hard i couldn't walk for a week. But it feels good… Like an addiction to tattoos, just less permanent."   
Minho blinked at that, still massaging Hyunjin's ass. More for his own sanity than Hyunjin's pleasure.   
Minho reluctantly raised his hand and let it impact with Hyunjin's cheek, making i wiggle and turn slightly red.   
_Harder, baby.  
_ Minho knew which thoughts Hyunjin sent directly at him by now and raised his hand again, this time putting more strength into the slap, making Hyunjing scoot forward on his knees while moaning.   
Minho soothed the red skin. Hyunjin's reaction turned him on way too much.   
Minho put on the condom and smeared some lube onto his hand. He moved his fingers over Hyunjin's entrance watching the muscle twitch.  
_Just impale me please.  
_ Minho took a second to sort through these words.  
"No. I'm gonna prepare you first, sweetheart."   
Hyunjin whined.  
Minho got the feeling Hyunjin actually needed the pain to get off, but kept it too himself.   
Minho pushed two fingers in, instead of one, testing Hyunjin. Hyunjin was still firmly pushing his ass up, his knees digging into the matress. His chest and nipples were rubbing against the bedsheets and he had drooled on the pillow Minho had pushed him into.   
Moving his fingers was a bit harder than usual, Hyunjin was so very tight. Or was he clenching down on his fingers?  
Hyunjin moaned, eyes rolled back and mouth agape. Minho couldn't help but place a kiss on Hyunjin's spanked red butt cheek and watched in amazement as it sent a shiver through Hyunjin.   
Minho added another finger, and with it some more lube, making it easier for him to move.   
_Please, just fuck me._   
"I offer you this compromise. I'm not going to stretch you all the way." Minho said, always the negotiator.   
_That's stupid I just want your dick now_ "Okay fine" is what Hyunjin said. The thought-speech gap astonished Minho.   
Minho moved his hand, making sure to stretch Hyunjin, trying to let go of the fear of hurting his partner.   
_Minho  
_ "Yes okay, i get it," Minho removed his hand, placed another kiss on Hyunjin's cheek and aligned himself with Hyunjin, absolutely unsure of himself. The condom seemed to provide some lubrication on the outside but Minho's head was still swimming in "what if" scenarios.  
"Minho, you can think about this when it happens." Hyunjin said, somehow reading Minho's thoughts.  
"Now go ahead and make me cry," Hyunjin wiggled his ass and Minho found it so cute, next time he for sure had to put in a butt plug with a tail.   
Minho grabbed onto Hyunjin's hip with one hand and guided his dick with the other into him. Hyunjin was tight. Even though it hadn't been that long since he had masturbated. Minho pushed the thought aside to concentrate on the task at hand.   
Hyunjin was biting down on his bottom lip, hands next to his face grabbing the sheets for support. His knuckles were almost white.   
Minho had pushed his head in completely, heaving with the arousal it put on him while Hyunjin's thoughts were foggy from pleasure rather than pain. The pain seemed to amplify it even.   
Hyunjin lifted his head off the mattress, stabilizing himself on his lower arms and pushed against Minho, taking the pain millimetre by millimetre.  
"Please, move, Min- nnngh." Hyunjin let his head drop as Minho pushed into him completely, taking him by surprise.   
Minho's head was dizzy, Hyunjin's tight ass around his dick stealing him all his focus. He began rocking his hips without even letting Hyunjin adjust, earning an earful of moans, curses and a cry of his name.   
Minho placed a hand on Hyunjin's head pressing him back into the pillow and then moved his hand to Hyunjin's neck, applying a little pressure on the arteries on both sides. Just like he had seen in one of Hyunjin's fantasies. It immediately made Hyunjin lightheaded, moans and whimpering spilling from his lips, occasionally begging. He released his hand immediately when Hyunjin's brain began sending distress signals.  
Minho sped up his pace, not entirely sure if it was because of Hyunjin's begging or his own need to come.  
He slapped Hyunjin's ass, hard, making him move forward a bit and Hyunjin came with a yell. Minho tried hard to push the connection between them away to at least have his own orgasm.  
Hyunjin barely had any energy left to keep his legs up, so Minho laid him down, fucking into him while Hyunjin started whimpering from overstimulation when Minho hit his prostate.   
Minho slipped out, threw the condom aside and finished himself off, coming all over Hyunjin's back. And then collapsed on top of him.   
"Hey, are you thinking something?" Minho asked after he caught his breath.  
Foggy static.  
"Not… really. You maybe fucked my brain out."   
Minho laughed. Hwang Hyunjin was certainly a lot.   
"Let's clean up…" Minho heaved himself up reluctantly.   
"Yeah" _I just can't walk. Or stand. Or anything.  
_"That's okay, I'll do it." Minho said and pushed Hyunjin hair aside to give him a long and deep kiss.


End file.
